The Random Noodleeating Show With Buffalos
by FlurryMcChicken
Summary: Ed gets hyper, same old same old.......ed's hot forever
1. hyperness begins!

The random noodle eating show with buffalos

"Why me?" Ed moaned at Roy.

"Ed, you have to."

Ed sighed, "How old is she then?"

Roy smiled, "She's 6 years old. Watch her for the afternoon until...maybe...is 8 ok?"

Ed grumbled"Oh fine..."

"IM GLAD TO!" Al shouted as Roy went out the door.

"Uhhhhhhh...hey Rachel, my names Ed, and this is my younger brother, Al."Ed managed to say as he moved 10 feet away from Al. "Heh heh heh heh...right, anyway do ya wanna draw?" Rachel went upstairs to get her drawing stuff. But she took too long...

...cause when she came back, Ed was lying on the floor chanting "photosynthesis...photosynthesis...photosynthesis" Ed was acting like a plant...AGAIN. Next to him were two big cases of Pepsi--empty. In the kitchen there was a half full coffee pot--caffine. "YO I'LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT...SO TELL ME WHAT YA WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT...I'LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT...SO TELL ME WHAT YA WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT...I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA WHAT I REALLY REALY WANT TO SING SING---ahhhhhhh...OOPS I FARTED" Ed giggled like a little girl--AGAIN.

"OMG is that STEAK? I LOVE STEAK! GIVE ME THE STEAK! Come here you little pooch!...dont bite me, im your friend, COOL BLOOD...its so...runny...i feel...fuzzy...im getting my strength back, no wait, its dying...out again...IM BACK! I ALMOST DIED!...sweet...I got a blue camel named Mr. Cuddles! He's my best friend..." Al and Rachel sweatdropped...they slowly moved away...

"IM A BABY!" Ed screeched as he ran by this crowd of people walking down the street. Ed had a little ponytail on the top of his head like Pebbles on the Flintstones, a binkie in his mouth, and goggles on his head for no apperent reason. "There go's my eggroll...omg did you know that there are these ninjas in central and they are eating...jellybean and pickle sandwiches...oh look a nickel! I'm gonna name you Phillip...HOWAREYOUPHILLIPIMFINEANDDANDYANDIMGONNATAKEOVERTHEWORLDWHATDOYOUTHINKISHOULDDOTOTHATCHEESEOVERTHEREDOYOUTHINKISHOULDGOOVERTOITANDSAY 'Hi whats your name?'" Ed started to go to this'Cheese on a fork' stand.i dont know why there would be a 'cheese on a fork' stand, maybe just cause i felt like it, i dont know... "Brother, why did i even let you drink all that?" Al asked his older brother."Well, there was this wierd thing in my head and it said..." two hours later-- "Uhhhhh...cows dont skydive..." Al said. "DON'T RUIN MY LIFE LONG DREAM!" Ed ran off into the crowd of people that were staring at then-dumbstruck by the stupidity of which Ed just said...

Ed was in central, looking for those wierdo sandwich-eating ninjas then he spotted a fairmilliar looking person with blond hair and a little bit taller than Ed. "I CAN HEAR YOU NARRATOR LADY! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Okaaaaaaay Ed was a little bit taller than her. "Much better..." Ed walked over to her and said "OMGYOUBURPLOUD!" Winry said "I thought no one would hear it, Ed why are you dressed like that?" Ed got this crazed look in his eye"Who are you callin Ed for i am, the king of armageddon! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Winry moved away a couple feet, "You're the king of armageddon? Isnt that the battle groung where good and evil will fight er something like that?"

Ed-"OMG really? I thought it was the end o' the world...YOU RUINED ANOTHER ONE OF MY LIFE LONG DREAMS! FLAP MY PIGEON MINIONS! FLAP FOR YOUR LIVE! TAKE TO THE AIR! FLY YOU STUPID PIGEONS!" Ed was attached to hundreds of pigeons by strings. "Sorry Eddie but I gotta do this." Winry shruged as she pulled the trigger on a squirtgun filled with milk. "NO NOT MILK! YOU MAKE EDWARD MAD! NOW ED GO MAKE TROUBLE!Tralalalalalala! I'm going to pick some flowers! THEN I'LL BURN THEM, BURN THEM I TELL YA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL HQ! ATTACK!" Ed skipped off to get some of those flowers and attack the poor innocent people at headquarters

Roy was walking down the hallway to get some coffee (NO DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL GET LIKE ED,NOOOOOO!)until he heard Riza call him, "Hey, Roy! How have you been?" Roy started to walk over until a short(SORRY) blond-hair kid fell from the ceiling on top of Roy.

Hughes was walking down the hallway to get some coffee until he heard Graicia call him, "Hey, hunny! How have you been?" Hughes started to walk over until a short blond-haired kid fell from the ceiling on top of him.

"GET ED ALREADY!"

"HE SMASHED MY COFFEE!"

"KILL HIM!"

silence...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE,SHUT UP!"

silence...again...

and again...

this goes on for about 28 more times...

"S-A-T-U-R,D-A-Y, NIGHT! S-A-T-U-R,D-A-Y, NIGHT!"

"ED BE QUIET!"

silence...

"COOLISTHATMORECOFFEE? sips coffee...coffeeiscooldoyoulikecoffee?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"everybody yells.

"i like chicken, i like liver. meow mix meow mix please deliver. beef and turkey are good for me. meow mix meow mix oh so yummy." Ed started to run around. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"...everyone gasps..."WINDY IN MY PANTIES! oh wait, i dont have any on...no im one with the ear wax! fly my pigeon bretheren!" the pigeons didnt even move. this little kid out side said "is that Ed?' OMFG! its Rachel...but Ed didnt care. "well, he sure isnt puney there i'll tell ya that." Winry laughed.


	2. Edward is very sad

yea, this chapter is short...almost too short for ed's comfort..ed gets shifty eyed well any way..the only reason i havent said any disclaimers is cuz i own fma...so yea.

-----------

"My therapist says so i think i am fine...NARKLE POCKALOCK GUFAWW LALALALA! whee!" Edward ran across the floor.

"Uhm...Ed?" Winry glanced down, "Uhm.." She blushed, "Your pants are still off."

Edward looked at her with a crazed look in his eye, "I like beads AND YOU CANT STOP ME!" He jumped out the window and put a leaf...ahem...'down there.' Ed glanced at the ground and liked it, "I LOVE YOU WILLY WONKA! and your little dog!" Ed got up and slowly walked down the street.

And then he killed the narrator.

"WE NEED BACK UP YOU FOO'S!" a guy yelled, "Come on! We gonna git sued if we dont get a homie on the d-o-u-b-l-e!" he tried to sound gangsta.

Then the author killed him

A girl poked him, "Can i add him to my collection?" another guy pointed to her, "Hey narrator lady, your up." The girl squealed and skipped over to the broadcasting room, "Hello, my name is Flurry McChicken but you can call me wing!" she held up her hand.

Whateva...

Edward now ran around the fountain drinking the water untill a bird shitted on his head, "ICE CREAM!" he stuck his hand into it and put the crap in his-

-------

HAHA! endward to edward...sorry im acting scary now.. WELL THAT CHAPPIE SUCKED! cool...review or die! COOL! r&d...


End file.
